Patent Literature 1 discloses, for example, a vehicle on which an internal combustion engine which can use an H2 containing gas as an engine fuel, a reforming device for generating an H2 containing gas from alcohol, and a supply device for supplying this H2 containing gas to the internal combustion engine are mounted. Moreover, Patent Literature 1 discloses that the above-described H2 containing gas can be used with gasoline as an engine fuel.
Moreover, Patent Literature 2 discloses that methane is synthesized by supplying CO and H2 to a cell and is re-used as an energy source, wherein CO and H2 are generated by electrolysis while supplying CO2, which is generated by combustion of a fossil fuel, and water to a cell different from the above-described cell.